


Allure（番外）

by tonki



Category: Grace/Dani, 终结者：黑暗命运
Genre: F/F, 终结者：黑暗命运 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 22:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21381619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonki/pseuds/tonki
Summary: Allure的后续，主要是她俩太甜了。忍不住续写一下
Relationships: Grace/Dani Ramos, 终结者：黑暗命运 - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Allure（番外）

这场激烈又绵长的性爱一直从早上持续到了中午，alpha的活力和体能简直让Dani恐惧。Grace几乎就没软下去的时候，在有了一些经验以后，她总能在Dani一次又一次迎来的热潮里，给予她在发情期内所需要的一切满足。

一片狼藉的房间里弥漫着交融后甜腻的信息素，每个角落里都残留着交合后留下的淫靡气息。地毯上是两人散落的衣物，床边的沙发因为激情后还充斥着Omega浓郁的香气，那张硕大的办公桌上也是同样的凌乱不堪，文件胡乱的散落了一地，色情又壮观。

抱着还在昏睡中的Dani从浴室出来，Grace将她轻轻放到已经重新换好床套的大床上。承受了过多激情的指挥官，在她抱她去清洗身体的时候，也依然在她怀里睡得无比安稳。虽然是在体力恢复特别快的发情期里，但身体在经受了如此超负荷的欢愉后，也要好一会儿才能恢复过来。

体贴的alpha拉过才换好的被子轻轻给Dani盖上，在看到那张精致的睡颜时，目光不由得落在了她微张着的红润的唇上，性感的唇瓣上泛着诱人的光泽。想起这张唇留在自己身上触感，一时下体才平复的硬物又苏醒了过来。

虽然房间里已经打开了信息素过滤器，但她的指挥官无时无刻不在散发香甜。浑身感到燥热的alpha不得不再次钻进了浴室里，当冰凉的水淋下来，绷紧的神经稍微得到了缓解。

就在她松了口气的时候，脑子里闪过Dani被她按在眼前墙面上狠狠贯穿的画面，那是不知道第几次激情过后发生的，原本打算清洗下身体的两个人，在浴室里再次点燃了欲火。一想到那些尺度巨大的画面，Grace粗喘着把手伸向了自己胀疼的性器…

“哈啊…Dani…”

身形高挑的alpha单手撑在墙面上，一边回想着她们刚刚在这个狭窄浴室里疯狂的性爱，一边用另一只手快速地套弄着手里更加膨胀的欲望。温凉的水不断淋在她红痕密布的背脊上，浴室里回响着淋浴的水声和alpha诱人的喘息。

再次发泄过后，Grace快速地冲洗干净了自己，赤裸着从浴室出来，在打开衣柜后随意拿了一件白色的T恤套在身上，性教育课上提到过Omega的发情期一般为期三天，那么在Dani醒过来之前她有太多准备需要去做。

不过把指挥官关在自己房里三天不出门这种事，要想瞒住怕是不太现实。而且她身上已经被Dani的信息素浸透了，只要出门就会被看破。虽然如此，她还不太确定Dani想不想公开这段关系，所以在此之前，她只吩咐了自己信得过的人过来帮忙收拾屋子，根据凌晨的会议部署，她午后要继续和巴尔的摩各个要塞的军官确认进度，同时还要跟进正在赶往这边的纽约战队，以防在他们遭到袭击时进行支援。

Grace很快收拾好了自己，在等她那位Beta中士过来的时间里，她先整理起了散落一地的衣物和文件。等移步到她处理军情的办公桌，注意到桌子上那个被放倒的相框，Grace将它拿起来重新放好。那是她十二岁那天和她的指挥官拍的唯一一张合影。照片里的金发少女被年长一些的女人抱在怀里，两人笑的一脸开心。这张照片是在被调往这里的时候，她唯一带着的东西。

不过她的指挥官在被她抱在这张桌子上侵入的时候，不可避免地看到这张照片，然后不知道是不是因为照片里的人和此刻正在进行某项运动的她们反差过大，强烈的羞耻感让正在承受着alpha深重撞击的指挥官惊喘着将它给反过来摁到了桌上。

一想起这个，小腹逐渐开始发热。Grace意识到自己现在的神经真是特别脆弱，随时可以因为某些画面瞬间崩断。她拧着眉将双手撑在桌子上甩了甩昏沉的脑袋，想要努力控制自己不去回想那些让她燥热的事。

正好这个时候门外响起了轻轻的敲门声，得到命令后飞速赶来的Beta中士是Grace两年前在伦敦救下的幸存者。一名叫Vicky的和Grace差不多大的女性beta，从那个时候开始她一直跟随着她，是Grace为数不多信得过的人。

“将军，我已经按照您的吩咐……”

当身着整齐军服的中士一踏入这个房间，迎面而来的信息素将她一下子定在了原地。还未汇报完的话也卡在了喉咙里。空气中的味道像极了英伦三岛的海，是一种并不强烈的温柔的味道，像抚摸礁石的海浪，带着清澈又不浓烈的阳光，香甜中夹杂着一点点冷冽的矿物香。

等年轻的将军走近她，她这才意识到这是Grace的信息素。如此浓烈的气息是以前从没有过的，因为军队里有不少omega士兵和军官，Grace一直以来都非常小心压抑自己的信息素避免给他们造成困扰。所以两年来Vicky很少闻到过Grace的信息素。

当她发现这个信息素现在被一种柔和的香甜所包围时，即使是对信息素无感的beta也在一瞬间红了脸。眼睛下意识的向床上望去，昨天被救下的指挥官睡得香甜。在一瞬间秒懂的中士不禁吸了一口气。

“Aaron没有怀疑吧？”

Grace看着她泛红的脸，非常清楚她知道了什么。一阵心虚袭来，但她还是强装着镇定。在看到Vicky看向床上的视线时，占有欲极强的alpha皱了下眉，同时侧身挡住了Vicky看向Dani的视线。

“没…没有。听说指挥官需要静养后，Aaron中尉说他明天再来看望。”

感受到面前alpha释放的警告意味的气息，Vicky赶紧收回了视线。结果一抬头就看见自己将军脖子处暴露的吻痕，只觉得脸更烫了。

“很好，我离开的时候麻烦你收拾下这里，记住不要吵醒她。然后送一些换洗衣物和食物过来。嗯，Dani喜欢墨西哥的肉卷，多准备点这个。如果她醒了马上叫我，她大概会有点起床气，（因为她是被做到昏睡过去的，醒过来肯定会炸一下…）希望你不要介意。然后她衣服尺寸的是…”

Grace事无巨细的吩咐着，没有回避的意思，她直呼着指挥官的名字，说着她的一些只有她知道的喜好和习惯。Vicky认真的听着，同时震惊在自己将军对指挥官无微不至的体贴里，在这之前她从未对谁显露过这种程度的在乎。

在吩咐完一系列发情期内需要注意的事项后，Grace穿戴好整齐的军服回到床边坐下，床上的女人有着即使闭上眼也美得过分诱人的脸，和平时严肃的样子不同，她紧攥着胸前的被子，红润的唇微张着轻轻地呼吸，像个孩子一样睡得十分地香甜。

从未见过指挥官这副乖巧模样的Grace，心在一瞬间像是被什么轻轻挠了下，于是她控制不住地伸出手，抚摸着Dani柔顺的长发俯下了修长的身子，在她额头落下轻轻的一吻。

不敢多问的中士红着脸默默羡慕着，等Grace起身准备离开的时候，Vicky突然想起自己将军忘了一件最重要的东西，于是她慌张地转过身叫住了即将出门的将军。

“将…将军！您是不是忘了什么！？”

突然提高的音量让Grace立刻回头对她做了一个禁声的动作。然后才发现她的中士脸几乎红成了苹果，一副欲言又止的样子。

“我忘了什么？”

Vicky看着那双清透的蓝眸，一时不知道如何开口，这是在有些难以启齿…但看她的将军确实不知道的样子，她一咬牙豁出去了……

“避孕套…是不是需要…一起准备？”

年轻的alpha在一瞬间愣了神，在反应过来后那张白皙的俊脸唰的红了，然后她窘迫地转过身，在快要出门的时候淡淡地回答了一句让Vicky直接原地炸掉的话。

“我们不需要那个。”


End file.
